


Clear Intentions

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands
Genre: August is a sucker, Fiona cries, M/M, Modern-esque AU, Rhys is a tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night at the club, so Rhys decides to spice it up by making a bet with his drinking pal, Fiona. Fifty bucks says he can get the next guy to walk in the club home with him. Fiona laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent, and also my way of procrastinating.

"Pfft. I'll take you up on that. In fact, the next guy that walks through that door, is gonna be coming home with me." Rhys smirked, jerking a thumb at the front of the club.

Fiona eyed the exit, a smirk of her own spreading across her tinted lips. "That, is a deal." She snickered, turning back to her drink.

Rhys frowned, turning his head to look toward what had caused Fiona to be so quick to take him up on the bargain. A tall, exceeding well-built man had walked into the club and headed straight for the bar, taking up a stool and immediately ordering a drink. Man, Rhys was going to give Fiona a run for her money. "Fifty says I'll get him home."

Fiona looked up, the straw from her drinking slipping out of her mouth. "Oh yeah? Fifty says you'll strike out 'cuz he doesn't play on the right side of the field."

"Alright, so do we have a deal, or what?" He held out his one hand, keeping a close eye on his new target.

"Deal. Go strike out for me, will ya? I got an eye on this new hat down at the shop on Fifth." Fiona teased, shaking his hand firmly, sealing their deal.

Rhys tsked, sliding out of his seat, moving smoothly through the people that filled up the club easily. It was only ten and the club was already half-full, music pounding away on the dance floor. Rhys slid up to the bar, elbows propped on the counter as he gestured for the bartender's attention, his gaze purposely avoiding the blonde directly to his right. For now.

"Can I get a Jack Rose, please?" He placed his order before letting his eyes wonder. First to his left where he checked out the short ginger whose attention was placed elsewhere. Clearly she also had a target of her own in mind. Smirking a bit, he slowly let his gaze slide over to the man on his right. Rhys twisted his body, putting no effort into hiding the fact that he was checking the man out as he rested his chin against the palm of his one hand, his other laying casually on the counter. The man, exhaled, his head tilting a little as he toyed with the beer bottle in front of him.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked pointedly before bring said bottle up to his lips.

A small smiled played across Rhys' lips. "Indeed I am." The man choked a bit, setting down his bottle and swiping the back of his hand over his mouth, causing the smile to grow wider across Rhys' face. "Mm." He hummed, turning his eyes back to the bartender as they slid his order over to him.

"You're blunt." He said bluntly, clearly not capable of thinking of anything else to say.

 _Interesting_. "Call me old fashioned, but I think it's best for one to make their intentions clear." Rhys stated, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, paying for his drink there. He always ended up drinking more then he intended when he started tabs or anything of the like. "I'm Rhys, by the way." He took a sip from his cocktail, facing the blonde again.

"August."

"Mm. August." It wasn't your typical name... Rhys liked that. After letting silence stretch between them for a bit, Rhys put forth another conversation attempt. "So, August, what brings you here on a Thursday night? You seem like more of a Sunday night kind of guy. Unless of course you're expecting company?"

August shook his head, keeping his gaze forward. "I like coming here for a beer or two, unwind after a long day at work."

 _Unwind, eh?_ Rhys hummed again, tracing his bottom lip with his finger, well aware that August was watching him out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I can certainly think of more ways then a couple of beers to help a guy unwind."

August turned his head away, but Rhys could still catch the raising of his eyebrows as he took a deep breath. Before he commented, he seemed to take the time to down half of what was left of his beer. "Really now?"

"Hm." Rhys turned front, taking a another drink of his Jack Rose. Now, was the little fish going to start swimming for the lure, or were they going to be scared off? The silence continued to stretch until the man, August, finally downed what was left of his beer.

Turning in his stool, August held the bottle up slightly. "Now is this the part where you so graciously offer to buy me my next one?"

Rhys continued to stare forward for a couple of seconds before turning with glass in hand. With his brows knit together and a slight quirk to the corner of his mouth, he looked August up and down. "You look like a big boy, I'm sure you can handle your own." With a well placed wink, he turned on his heel and walked back the way he'd come, all too aware that August was watching him go.

Fiona eyed him with an unamused look as he returned with his glass in hand. "I thought you were supposed to get a piece, not a drink." She taunted. Rhys rolled his eyes, sliding back into his seat.

"Patience, Fiona. In fact, you should be taking notes if anything. All your tricks mean nothing if you can't even tell if someone's engaged or not."

Fiona groaned, sucking angrily on her straw. "How the hell was I supposed to know that? She wasn't exactly flashing around a big fancy ring."

"I think the fact that she was in a bakery, looking at wedding cakes, would have been the first indicator." Rhys pointed out.

"She could've been looking at them for a friend!"

"Also, she had her engagement ring around her neck."

Fiona made an strange, likely disgusted, noise. "How the heck could you have known that? You weren't even there! I never even told you about that!"

Rhys sighed, setting down his glass. "No, but you told me she was a mechanic, which means she works with her hands, so, obviously she wouldn't put any kind of ring on her hand. Where else would it be? Around her neck." Turning his eyes onto Fiona, he smirked at her annoyed, or rather pissed, expression. "Although, to be honest, I was only making a guess. Thanks for confirming."

Fiona curled her top lip, sucking her teeth as she looked away from him. "Whatever. Rub it in that I'm hopeless."

"Nah, you just have issues letting loose. You worry to much."

"You don't worry enough. But do keep picking apart my personal problems so I can get fifty bucks extra bucks."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Well, you obviously struck out with the blondie on your first shot, which is why you're back here, planning how to correct your errors."

Rhys scoffed. "Wrong, actually. In fact, I'll have to be asking you to either change tables, or hide under this one in a second."

Fiona scowled, her eyes darting toward the bar where the 'blondie' no longer was. He watched as her eyes travelled over to the wide set of stairs that lead up to the raised sitting area where August was currently picking his way through the people loitering on the stairs. Glaring at Rhys, she slipped out of her seat, ducking under the table and tucking completely out of sight. Rhys casually picked up her large glass, that had been filled with some sort of fruity non-alcoholic liquid, and held it down by his thigh for her to reach out and grab. Crossing his ankles, he leaned forward, placing his chin against his palm again, bring his glass up with his other hand. Taking a sip, he then did a quick double take as August approached the table. Feigning a look of surprise, he cocked his head. "August, what a surprise."

The man pulled a plain leather wallet, _Rhys'_ wallet, out of his back pocket, holding it out. "You left this down on the bar." He looked around, avoiding Rhys' eye as he gingerly took it back.

"Hm, how forgetful of me." Rhys made an effort to look coy as he pursed his lips. "Would you care to have a seat?" He asked, gesturing to the chair Fiona had been sitting in until recently. He felt a foot slam against his shin due to his offer, something he was barely able to play off as nothing by shifting his position. August gave a slight shrug of his shoulders before taking Rhys up on his offer.

"I take it you're not expecting anyone either?" Rhys chuckled, turning in his seat to properly face his new seating companion, folding his one leg over the other, his foot grazing against one of August's legs for a moment.

"No, I'm afraid my drinking partner went skirt chasing again. Hopefully this time she sets her sights on someone single." Another kick to his shin, although this one was more light thankfully.

"Uhuh." August articulated, eyes beginning to travel over Rhys' figure, only to be averted to the dance floor below. "So what's the deal here, Rhys?"

So the little fish did get hooked on his lure. But could Rhys reel it in without effort? "A one night stand. You?" Rhys lifted his glass, finishing it off.

August looked taken aback again by Rhys' forwardness. "You really don't mince words, do you?"

"No, but then you also don't look like you'd enjoy a run-around." Rhys sighed shortly after making his point, eyeing the inside of his empty glass before he sat it down in the centre of the table and stood.

A slight frown graced the blonde's face as his eyes were now following Rhys closely. "Where are you going?"

"I've had my fun here, I'm headed home." He tossed over his shoulders, taking a few more steps before shifting slightly to look back at August. "I'm not opposed to company, if that's what you're really asking." Rhys had never seen a man jump up so fast, almost as if August really was a fish on the end of line being plucked out of the water. Rhys began walking toward the exit again, allowing August to catch up to him at his own pace.

As they made it to the stairs, Rhys threw a quick glance back at the table where Fiona was now out from under the table and glaring at him. " _Asshole_." She mouthed, eliciting a smirk from Rhys. It's not like it was his fault he was smooth af.

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
